<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by royalty_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326281">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo'>royalty_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vicley Valentine’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jadegirl2yk told me she missed my writing, so here’s my gift. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Fuck Lucas Ripley,’ Vic thought to herself as she laid on her couch flipping through Hulu. He was an ass and she regrets having ever been with him.</p>
<p>Victoria Hughes knew sleeping with her boss was a bad —scratch that— horrible decision. But damn did the man know what to do in the bedroom. </p>
<p>They tried to pretend it was a mistake and it would only happen once, but six months later he was spending way more nights at her house than he was his own. They weren’t in a relationship, but they weren’t not in a relationship either.</p>
<p>Which is why when he started ignoring her two weeks before Thanksgiving, it caught her completely by surprise. Then he stopped answering her calls and texts. Finally one day out of the blue he texted her and said he couldn’t do this anymore.</p>
<p>So fuck him. </p>
<p>And the best way Vic thought to handle it after three months of missing him, albeit she refused to admit it, was to get under someone else. She considered reaching out to her former fling David Mayhorn, but he was underwhelming there first time around so she knew she’d be left unsatisfied.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of scrolling, she showered and stood in front of her closet trying to pick out an outfit while she waited for her hair to dry. </p>
<p>February in Seattle was too cold for a short dress, but with a jacket, she could get away with sleeveless. She decided on her black strapless jumpsuit with her white blazer and her black high heeled booties.</p>
<p>“Alexa, play my turned up playlist,” Vic said to her voice controlled speaker. Soon Cardi B blasted over the speakers and it was the perfect mood to help Vic complete her look. She typically was a no makeup girl, but this was a special occasion. She decided to go full face and put on foundation, contour, eyebrow gel, mascara, highlighter and her favorite rose gold fenty gloss bomb to coat her lips. Her hair, while still 60 percent wet, was drying just as she wanted it to. She gave herself the once over in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked damned fuckable.</p>
<p>She left her apartment early-ish for a Friday night. And arrived at Rabbit Hole just in time to have two drinks before happy hour ended.</p>
<p>“Well hello beautiful, is this seat taken,” a guy asked as he walked up beside her. </p>
<p>“It is now,” Vic responded. </p>
<p>Chandler Grier was attractive. Brown curly hair, white button down with grey slacks and at least 6’2”. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to give him and his hazel eyes a chance.</p>
<p>Boy was she wrong. After finishing her 3rd Moscow mule, she released she was going to need something much stronger if she was going to continue to listen to him drone on and on about how he was the top realtor in the city under 30. </p>
<p>As the bartender brought her the 3 shots she ordered, she heard the door chime to signal someone knew entering the bar. What she did not expect was to be greeted by the very handsome, blue eyed man she was trying to forget about.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she whispered and quickly downed two of the shots.</p>
<p>“What was that,” Chandler asked, taking a brief pause from his story. She informed him it was nothing and he resumed whatever the hell he was saying. </p>
<p>Vic could feel him getting closer to her before she actually saw him. She turned her head to the left just as he was nearing her space.</p>
<p>“Toria,” he greeted her.</p>
<p>“Luke,” she replied, proud of herself for keeping an even tone.</p>
<p>“Do you two know each other?” Chandler inquired, annoyed that he was having to take another break from telling his life story.</p>
<p>“We used to.” Vic replied before stopping the eye fucking she was currently doing with her ex and taking her last shot to the head. “Can I help you?” she asked him, her annoyance starting to seep through.</p>
<p>Lucas gave a slight smile before shaking his head. “It was good to see you Vic. You take care.” Lucas hung his head and headed for the door.</p>
<p>Before she had time to process what she was doing, Vic reached into her wallet and threw some cash down on the bar before chasing after him.</p>
<p>“You have some nerve Lucas Ripley,” she yelled at him as soon as she got outside, causing him to turn around in shock.</p>
<p>“Vic, not here,” he said as he walked closer to her.</p>
<p>“Not here, not there. That’s the problem right, you don’t want me anywhere,” she retorted; the alcohol making her more brazen. While they stood in the night air, Lucas took the opportunity to give her a once over and dammit if he didn’t like what he saw. He thought she was beautiful in a firefighter uniform, but this was new and he damned sure didn’t wanna let anyone else get a taste of his girl. </p>
<p>“Come with me back to my place,” he said while pleading with her eyes to say yes.</p>
<p>Vic was slightly taken aback by his requests. One of the things that annoyed her about their secret not so relationship is that she felt like he was keeping her from his world. So for him to offer up his place was a sign he really wanted to talk to her. “Fine. Let’s go. It’s freezing out here.”</p>
<p>The car ride to his place was quiet, but the tension was thick. Being this close to him again for the first time in three months, combined with the alcohol from earlier was making it much harder for Vic to keep her legs closed. She was still pissed at him for dropping her like a fucking hot potato, but fuck she wanted him.</p>
<p>The trip wasn’t that easy for Lucas either. He could feel himself gripping the steering wheel right to keep from reaching over and placing his hand on her leg. She knew her appearance tonight was getting a rise out of him and he could barely control his erection. God he missed her.</p>
<p>He pulled into the driveway and Vic was floored at the size of his house. “Is this why you never wanted me to come over? You were embarrassed to be seen with me in such a nice place?”</p>
<p>Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If they started arguing now, the night would for sure go left. “Why don’t we have a seat, I can get you something to drink,” he offered as he led her into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Vic took up residence on one of the barstools while he grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. </p>
<p>“Why’d you do it?? Vic fired at him, causing him to still before he could even turn back around. “One minute things were fine &amp; the next you’re acting as if I don’t even exist. What the hell could I have done that was so bad—“</p>
<p>“I was in love with you,” Lucas yelled as he turned around, shocking the hell out of Vic. “I fell in love with you,” he said at a more level volume. “How could I not? You’re beautiful, sexy as hell, funny, smart. But we said we couldn’t be more than what we were doing and so I cut you off. I told myself I was doing it because as your boss I shouldn’t have been sleeping with you in the first place and it was karma that the one girl I fell head over heels in love with was the one person I couldn’t be with. So I decided to be an ass and for that I’m sorry Victoria. But you deserve the truth and there it is. You didn’t do anything wrong and I’m in love with you.</p>
<p>Needless to say that’s not what Vic was expecting. She took a second to process what he said before she stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of him. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she slapped him across the face.</p>
<p>“Are you shitting me, Lucas?” You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? Instead of telling me this so we could figure it out together, you fucking ghost me like we’re in high school and now you tell me it’s because you’re in love with me?”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth,” Luke whispered, feeling defeated.</p>
<p>“No shit, you’re in love with me you asshole. I’m in love with you too,” she yelled back at him, causing the tables to turn, leaving Lucas in shock. “I’m in love with you too,” she repeated, answering his silent question. </p>
<p>“So this entire time--,” Lucas started.</p>
<p>“We could’ve been in love and screwing each other's brains out? Yeah. We could’ve. But then I wouldn’t have gotten to see your reaction to my outfit tonight,” Vic responded, teasing him. Her goal was to get laid tonight, and she’d be damned if that still wasn’t the plan. “This outfit was supposed to get me laid tonight.”</p>
<p>Lucas bit his bottom lip as he watched Vic make her way back to the other side of the kitchen island. He knew what she was doing. Victoria Hughes liked it rough and she knew just what to do to get him to give her whatever she wanted. If his girl wanted to be fucked, then his girl was gonna get fucked. “And how’s that working out for you?” he asked as he followed her.</p>
<p>“Hmm. There was a guy at the bar who was a contender, but then my time with him was rudely interrupted when--”</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to get another word out before Lucas backed her against the kitchen island and kissed her hard. His hands went to her ass, hers to his hair and it was as if the two were really, truly alive for the first time in months. “You are mine,” Lucas said, placing emphasis on every word. </p>
<p>“Show me,” Vic whispered. </p>
<p>With that Lucas flipped her around and bent her over the island. He pulled her blazer down her arms and immediately his hands went to her breasts. Lowering the top of her jumpsuit he was elated to find out she hadn’t worn a bra (he noticed it earlier when they were standing out in the cold, but he didn’t want to admit he’d been looking at her nipples). He felt her hands come behind her and reach for his belt buckle and he helped her unfasten it and his pants. He’d dreamed about this moment for months. There had even been times where he’d drifted off at his desk at work and thought about being inside Vic again. Would he have rather taken his time and done this properly and in a bed? Yes. But there would be time for that later. Right now, they both just wanted to be reunited as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Her jumpsuit soon joined his pants and landed around her ankles. One swift tug of his boxers and Luke was lining up his dick with her entrance. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Vic screamed out as he entered her from behind. Words could not explain how badly she’d missed this. “More, baby, more.” Vic instructed and Lucas followed. </p>
<p>It was essentially an out of body experience. They’d been disconnected from each other for so long that their reunion felt magical. Vic met him thrust for thrust as Lucas reached around to tease her clit while taking her from behind. Lucas was taking advantage of the situation to whisper in her ear how much he loved her and how sorry he was for letting her go. All Vic could do was moan in response to the pleasure, but he hoped that deep down she knew his words were sincere. </p>
<p>When they finished, Lucas helped lower Vic so they could both lay on the floor and catch their breath.</p>
<p>“So, what happens next?” Vic asked between labored breaths</p>
<p>“If you think I’m ever letting you go again, you’re insane,” Lucas admitted before Vic climbed on top of him for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>